Past Meets Present
by accidentalsmilez
Summary: Princess Serenity & Prince Endymion are sent 2 the future by Sailor Pluto 2 find out their future story.Where they meet up with themselves reincarnated as Serena Tsukino & Darien Shields who horrifying hate each other. Will Serena and Darien fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. No grudges but I hope I get reviews I would love to know what I did wrong. _

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything Sailor Moon related(as much as I wish I did).

_Summary: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are sent to the future by Sailor Pluto to find out their future story. Where they meet up with themselves reincarnated as Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields who horrifying hate each other. Will Serenity and Endymion bring Serena and Darien closer together? Or will their presence tear the two apart? Read and find out_

Prologue

**Serenity and Endymion  
**

"Serenity, darling! Beryl is coming here, to the moon to attack the moon! You have to flee!"a young raven haired man, with dark blue eyes, looked up at a young beautiful woman with a flowing white dress, silver-blonde hair with the strangest hair style, two buns with pig-tails trailing down below her, she had the brightest blue eyes, but the most unusual thing about her was the golden cresent moon that graced her forehead.

"Endymion what are we going to do? I can't leave my scouts or my mother"the girl, named Serenity gasped.

"I've already spoken to your mother, she's the only one who would believe me, take your Scout's and flee. Beryl wants you dead and will stop at nothing to have it." the man named Endymion spoke

"I'll go," Serenity said

"You swear to me by your late father's name(AN: I don't know if Serenity ever had a live father or not so I'm going with the whole her father's dead theme)."

"There might be another way to see the future. I don't want to interrupt Sailor Mars but what if I called upon my powers and asked Sailor Pluto?"

"There's another Sailor?" Endymion asked perplexed.

"Yes. There are four Outer Sailor Scouts. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. Saturn hasn't been seen for many a millennium, but she is the Scout of Death and Destruction. Uranus Scout of wind. Sailor Neptune is the Scout of the sea. And Sailor Pluto is the guardian of time. She is also a close personal friend of my mothers. (AN: Yes I know Sailor Pluto is supposed to be the lone Scout but for story purposes only she is not isolated or alone in the least) I could contact her and see if she would be willing to help."

"You must hurry if you do it." Endymion said glancing suspiciously around.

"Yes. SAILOR PLUTO YOU ARE ASKED TO COME BEFORE PRINCESS SERENITY OF THE MOON KINGDOM." Serenity shouted a subtly faint silver glowing surrounded her as she used her powers to summon Sailor Pluto.

"Well Serenity you don't have to shout. You could have just said please." A woman with green hair in a pony-tail said appearing out of thin air. She held a staff with which Endymion could only assume was her power source.

"Thank you for coming, Sailor Pluto. You're assistance is going to be greatly appreciated." Serenity said.

"I know what you seek, but I cannot answer that. Destiny must reveal it's self. You know as well as I that I cannot interfere with the time line." The Scout of Time said looking grave.

"Please Sailor Pluto I just wish Princess Serenity safe." Prince Endymion begged to the green haired girl.

"I just want to know what will happen to my beloved people, and my love Endymion." Serenity begged. She was trying desperately not to beg, for a princess must never beg. Sailor Pluto's expression softened at the obvious distress the young woman had on her face.

"I will grant you one week in the future. You must talk to your future selves, but I forewarn you now danger would be at it's greatest, and things may not go according to your plan."

"Oh thank you Pluto. Thank You!" Serenity ran and hugged the green haired Scout.

"You're quite Welcome. Endymion you will go with her to see her safe. If she comes back harmed I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Why grant us a week? Beryl will be here by that time! We'll be doomed !" Endymion said hopelessly.

"My powers can also freeze time. Which I will do. Now go you don't have much time." Sailor Pluto lifter her staff and a slammed it to the tip to the ground. The Door Of Time appeared.

"Go through here and hopefully you will find the answers you seek." Sailor Pluto said nodding to the door.

Serenity nodded and grasped Endymion's hand in hers as she walked to through the door with him beside her. She gasped as she looked around her, "Endymion where are we?"

"My darling, I know for a fact we're on Earth."

_Authors Note: Thank You for reading my first chapter. Well prologue. Do you like it? Serena and Darien will come in shortly. I've decided that I'm going to switch points of view each chapter. Serenity and Endymion's point of view for 1 chapter and Serena and Darien's for the 2__nd__ chapter and so on and so fourth. PLEASE review It would be much appreciated. And remember I'm new at this so please go a little easy on the criticism. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay Here's Chapter Two. After Reading the reviews I've decided that I'm going to try to post up a new chapter every day. _

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything Sailor Moon related(as much as I wish I did).

_Summary: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are sent to the future by Sailor Pluto to find out their future story. Where they meet up with themselves reincarnated as Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields who horrifying hate each other. Will Serenity and Endymion bring Serena and Darien closer together? Or will their presence tear the two apart? Read and find out_

Chapter 1

**Serena And Darien's Point of View**

"Ohhh I'm so late. I can't believe I over sle...oof" a petite blonde haired blue eyed girl with the strangest hair style(buns on top of her head with hair trailing out the bottom to make bun-pigtails, it looked like meatballs with spagetti trailing after it)was running through the streets so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was going to run into someone until it was to late.

"Oh my gosh I'm so...oh it's you," the girl said angrily.

"Well good morning to you too meatball head. Running a bit late this morning aren't we." a man with raven black hair and dark blue eyes stood up and brushed himself off while eyeing the girl who ran him over angrily.

"Oh shut up jerk! Nobody asked you. AND IT'S SERENA!" the girl named Serena screeched at the man.

"Well meatball head since you can't remember a simple name like Darien and instead call me jerk. Why should I deliberately choose to remember your name." the man named Darien taunted her.

"You have no right to do that jerkwad. OH look what you did! I'm even more late..."Serena trailed off staring behind Darien where a door popped up out of no where. She gasped. It looked like something out of...oh dear she WAS in trouble. It looked like something the Negaverse would have. Of course she wasn't sure exactly what the negaverse had...in only being Sailor Moon for a few months...she was utterly clueless. But it did look like something a Sailor Scout would have to have dealt with. Only she couldn't transform. She was in the middle of the busiest street in Tokyo with her arch nemises aka Darien Shields.

"What? You look like you seen a ghost? Meatball head? Serena? Helloo? Anyone there?" Darien asked getting genuinely confused that the young girl wasn't responding to him. It made him nervous.

"Darien do me a favor and go straight home. Or better yet run straight home and stay there until Andrew calls you." Serena gasped out/

"Why?" Darien turned around and stopped dead on his feet. A huge door with white light was spilling out of it. It looked like something Tuxedo Mask should handle, or better yet a Sailor Scout. But how could he transform with meatball head around. He wasn't an idiot he'd seen her mooning over him, or rather his alter ego, and even though he was secrectly pleased by this attention he wasn't about to reveal his alter ego to her, much less on the busiest street in Tokyo.

"Meatball..."he never got to finish his sentence as two people, or things that closely resembled people, stepped from the blinding white light. Darien grabbed Serena and stood protectively in front of her.

"Endymion where are we?" a melodolic girls voice said, she looked oddly like Serena. Except for the cresent moon...WAIT A MINUTE...cresent moon on her forehead? Darien almost fainted from shock. This girl was his princess he dreamed of every night. She had finally come to him. But who was Endymion? And why did his name seem so familiar?

"My darling Serenity, I know for a fact we're on Earth." a deep baritone voice said, he looked strangely like Darien. In fact he could pass for Dariens twin except for the faint gold glowing(AN: I don't know if Endymion really has a gold glow surrounding his form from the golden crystal but for this story let's imagine shall we?And I apoligize because in this story Serena dreams of Endymion just like Darien dreams of Serenity)...WAIT A MINUTE...faint gold glowing? This boy, or rather man, was the prince she dreamt of every night. He had finally come to her. But who was Serenity? And why did her name feel so familiar?

_AUTHORS NOTE. And That's it folks. Okay so I'll try to post some things up tomorrow but like I said before no promises. I want to thank you all who reviewed my previous chapters and left comments. I must say I wasn't going to post anything tonight until I read those reviews. So thank you to those who reviewed. And don't forget to keep reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay Here's Chapter Three or Chapter Two however you want to look at it. Okay because I feel like a total schmuck for writing such a short chapter(even shorter than the last and that's a feet in itself!) I decided that I was going to write the third chapter on the same night. Hopefully this one will be little longer!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything Sailor Moon related(as much as I wish I did).

_Summary: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are sent to the future by Sailor Pluto to find out their future story. Where they meet up with themselves reincarnated as Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields who horrifying hate each other. Will Serenity and Endymion bring Serena and Darien closer together? Or will their presence tear the two apart? Read and find out_

Chapter 2

**Endymion's and Serenity's Point Of View**

"Endy, darling who are they? I think we gave them quite a fright." Serenity said looking at the frightened people. The girl, who looked remarkably like her without the crescent moon on her forehead, was hid behind a large man who looked considerably like her Endy.(AN: Endy is Serenity's nickname for him and Sere is Endymion's nickname for Serenity. Hope that's all clear.) All except for the faint glow he had which said that he alone was the holder of the Gold Crystal.

"It seems that they are mere civilians. Let's move dear. We must find our future selves, and hopefully your Scouts. Now we are running out of time." Endymion said, looking at the people who looked similar to himself and Serenity. The man protecting the girl had thrust himself in front of her in a protective manner, who looked shockingly like him. All except for the faint golden glowing this new man could pass for his twin. The girl, looking around the shoulders of the man with an appalling color of pea green jacket curiously, looked greatly like his Sere. All except for the silver hair and the crescent moon beam on her forehead.

"Oh! Darien they know the Scouts! Oh! They aren't from the...alien world! Oh what a relief!" the girl nodded and tried to step around the man known as Darien who only shifted positions in keeping the girl who spoke firmly behind him.

"You don't know that meatball head! They could be tricking any fan of the Sailor Scouts, into telling them where the Scouts are. Not that anyone knows who they are, because they're the secretive masked hero's of Earth." Darien said pointedly still keeping her behind him. The girl named meatball head gave a violent shriek of rage and slapped the man on the back. Endymion's eyes widened at the

sight. Had the man Darien done anything besides point out the obvious? Or was he somehow disrespecting meatball head without his knowledge.

"OH! You UTTER JERK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY NAME IS SERENA!!! SERENA!" The girl named Serena was blinded by rage and hit the man on every square inch of his back. Serenity's eyes widened. It looked like it hurt when she hit the lungs on his back but he didn't utter a word.

"Fine, Serena. Now can we go alert the police force that there is some strange alien thing that is here so that they may hopefully contact the Scouts....meatball head." Darien muttered the last words to himself. The only way Endymion heard was because he was Prince of Earth and when he wanted to hear something on his planet nobody or nothing could stop him(AN: I don't know if this is true but it sounded like a good thing to put in the story...should I omit it or keep going with it?) and he was greatly interested int the young woman and young man.

"Wait you know the Sailor Scouts?" Serenity interrupted eagerly.

"Are you kidding?" Darien asked, doubt plainly on his face. Just as he was about to speak, Serena spoke instead.

"There isn't anyone in this city who doesn't know the Sailor Scouts. They are our heroes. They save Tokyo on a regular basis from yo...alien monsters. Though there isn't a single soul who know them as they truly are and not behind the mask. They showed up a few months ago. And there's a rumor going around that there is a Sailor Venus in England." Serena said bluntly stepping beside Darien.

"Ooh," the disappointment was clearly written all over his beloved Serenity's face.

"Do they have a particular place they...save people?" this confounded Endymion greatly. Why would the Inner Sailor Scouts protect his planet when they should be taking care of his princess.

"It's usually in the park. Apparently that's a popular place to fight. I guess it's cause of all the life surrounding the place. It's so full of life and energy." Darien said it this time, shrugging his indifference.

"The park would you mind taking us there?" Serenity said eagerly.

"I can't I'm super late for...oh what's one day off of school." Serena said.

"Meatball head I don't think your grades are going to like you skipping school. Aren't you already so far behind...failing every test and all. Plus you'll get caught. Schools nowadays have to have a parents permission before getting count absent." Darien said.

"Jerk wad this is obviously more important. And I'm going to get a parent's permission. At least that's what THEY are going to think." Serena smiled mischievously. It made Endmion think of Serenity when she had something up her sleeve.

"Just how are you going to get that meatball head?" Darien shifted his feet impatiently. It was clear to Serenity that he didn't see the look on the face of the young woman.

"You're going to help me."

"What no! I'm not-"

Serena cut him off, "Yes you are because if not I'll tell three or four of your fan girls following you around like a lost puppy that I overheard you telling Andrew you were head over heals in love with them. That should get the crazy, demented girls stalking you into the bathroom." Darien's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Fine what do you want me to do?"

" Call my principal. She's on speed dial. Number two, for emergencies just like this. Pretend to be my dad. If she notices the difference in your voices tell them you have a cold." Serena held out a small oddly shaped device.

"Fine but I don't have to like it." Darien grabbed the device and pressed a thing that resembled a button and held it to his ear. Endymion and Serenity were thouroughly confused.

"Hi. Yes this is Ken Tsukino I'd like to report that my daughter has caught...a...twenty-four hour bug and wont' be able to attend school. My daughters name is mea—Serena Tsukino." A slight pause, "Ahh yes why do I sound different you ask? It's because I have a cold." Serenity looked to Serena in confusion. Why was this man helping her when the both showed obvious disdain for each other.

"Thank you. Goodbye,"he held the small device out to Serena, "You SO owe me big for his meatball head. And when I think of something it is going to be good."

"Oh get off your high horse. Let's get to the park," Serena walked down the sidewalk and turned to Endymion, Serenity and Darien, "Well come on then. I didn't just skip school for nothing. Let's get to the park!" With a swift jerk she was walking down the sidewalk again with her head held high with pride. With a resighned sigh Darien began to follow her, and Endymion and Serenity before him.

_ AUTHORS NOTE: I hope this chapter was longer than the rest. I'm so beat tonight. The story is already whirling through my head like a Tornado storm? Okay now I have a question for you readers. Should Darien and Serena be the first to realize that Endymion and Serenity are their past selves. Or should Endymion and Serenity realize that Darien and Serena are their future selves first. Well let me know. Chao._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay Here's Chapter three or Chapter four however you want to look at it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been a little busy but I hope you like the chapter. It's a little longer than the others. And thanks for all the reviews. It's a real motivator to get this story done._

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything Sailor Moon related(as much as I wish I did).

_Summary: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are sent to the future by Sailor Pluto to find out their future story. Where they meet up with themselves reincarnated as Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields who horrifying hate each other. Will Serenity and Endymion bring Serena and Darien closer together? Or will their presence tear the two apart? Read and find out_

Chapter 3

**Darien's and Serena's Point Of View**

"So this is the park?" Serenity said looking around. Serena nodded. The park wasn't that busy since there weren't that many people. Parent's had to work, and kids had to go to school. But there were plenty of animals, and the Rose Gardens were always nice.

"Yes, this is the place where most of the Sailor Scout's fight their battles." Darien said shrugging. He really couldn't see the fascination with the park...or why they kept asking for the Sailor Scouts.

"There aren't battles everyday you see, and the Scout's only appear if there is a battle. But anyway while were here we might go see the Rose Gardens." Serena said joyfully.

"Rose Gardens?" Endymion asked.

"The Rose Gardens are these flower beds filled with roses. There have to be at least a million roses all of them are different colors." Darien said. Roses were his favorite flower, and as Tuxedo Mask they could be deadly.

"The Rose Gardens are my favorite place. Actually roses are my favorite flower. They symbolize love and romance." Serena said chipperly. She skipped the way to the Rose Garden, hair swinging behind her.

"And you know that how, meatball head?" Darien said laughing.

"Doesn't everyone? And I told you not to CALL ME THAT!" Serena yelled stomping her foot on the ground. Endymion and Serenity laughed at their argument.

"No...oh look here we are." Darien said looking around. Red, white, pink, yellow, orange, and lavender roses sprung up from the ground surrounding the small, winding pathway that was made to survey the Rose Gardens.

" It's beautiful." Serenity gasped looking around. Darien felt a strange source of pride that something on Earth impressed his princess.

"Yes it is." Endymion agreed. Serena felt a happy glow of pride that something that she, well she and jerk face, showed him impressed her prince.

"That's why it's one of my favorite places to go. It's so quiet and peaceful, and you can think while you're here too...not something you are acquainted with meatball head." Darien chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Of course I'm acquainted with peace and quiet, jerk face. I'm surprised you'd allowe yourself in these roses prescense. It's clear to me that you don't like anything so much as resembeling life or love."

"Now when have I ever said I don't like love?"

"When have you ever allowed yourself to love?" Serena challenged. They both forgot Serenity's and Endymion's prescence.

"When have I ever needed to explain myself?" Darien snapped. Not admitting that Meatball Head could possibly be right.  
"When have you ever tried?" ok Serena knew this was a low blow, but Darien was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Why do I have to explain myself to..."Darien was cut off by screams from people. Serena, Darien, Serenity, and Endymion ran to where the screams were and was met with a youma stealing energy from what little people their were at the park. Darien mentally slapped himself. He couldn't transform with Serena here but clearly these people needed help. Hopefully a Scout was on her way.

"Darien I need you to take Serenity and Endymion out of here. NOW!" Serena shouted, her leader instincts kicking in. She knew she needed to help these people but she couldn't transform when their was three people who didn't know she was Sailor Moon and possibly two of them was working with the Negaverse.

"No way. You can't honestly stay here. I don't care what obligation you feel you owe these strangers, you will run." Darien hissed. He couldn't believe klutzy, dumb meatball head had just ordered him away while she was planing on staying here. And in such an authoritive voice too! But he couldn't leave; not when he was these people's best bet.

"I did not ask for your permission, Darien. I TOLD you to take them out of here. And if you don't do it in at least five minutes we're all dead." Serena snapped. She was getting real annoyed by the fact that Darien was telling her what to do. HER the Champion of Love and Justice. Though to be fair he didn't know she was Sailor Moon.

"Fine, but if you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming after you whether you like it or not," Darien growled. He turned and motioned with his hand for Serenity and Endymion to follow him. Though he knew he had to get his princess to safety, he couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt that he was leaving Serena behind to deal with the dangerous youma.

After Darien was out of sight, Serena ran behind a tree and shouted, "MOON COSMIC POWER!" And where Serena once stood was the legendary Sailor Moon. She ran in front of the tree, and gave the legendary, but annoying speech.

"Hey Negacreep! For disrupting the peace of this beautiful place. I'm Sailor Moon and I fight for love and justice! And in the name of the moon I will punish you!" She pointed her finger at the youma before beginning her battle.

Darien felt that familiar tug when Sailor Moon transformed, and it was tugging back to the park where the youma once was. Where Serena was. He looked at his princess, and Endymion. Serenity looked frightened and Endymion just looked pissed off.

"Why did you leave her! She could be hurt, dying! Do you have any idea what a gentleman is supposed to do! If anything she should be the one leading us and herself from danger, not you! And you just sit there and say I'll be back in ten minutes! Do you have any idea what could happen to her in ten minutes? I do. She could be tortured, her body torn limb from limb, before she finally dies!" Darien flinched away from the mental images.

"If you'll excuse me. I have to go now." The link to Sailor Moon was becoming more and more pressured, as if her life was in immediate danger. He bowed his head to Serenity and Endymion before dashing off and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He ran to the park where he last saw the youma, unaware that he was being followed by Endymion and Serenity.

Darien, or rather Tuxedo Kamen, whised Serenity away as a sharp, needle like thing was aimed for her heart. He looked down at her, "You really do get into the most interesting predicaments I have ever seen." Sailor Moon only flushed in embarrasment at the comment.

Thank God Tuxedo Kamen had come when he did or she didn't know where she would be. Probably a pile of a once was. Now she only needed...

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

...the sailor scouts!

_AUTHORS NOTE: Okay whew! That was a long one. I hope to have another one or two posted tomorrow but I don't know. I'm sorry for the long delay and thanks for reading. And in the next chapter we'll figure out just how Serenity and Endymion find out that Serena and Darien are their future selves...that's a hint. But if you want to review and give me your ideas that would also be much appreciated. I already have a base line for the Chapter but I will admit that there are better writers than me, so your reviews and opinions DO matter. So keep reading, reviewing, and I'll keep updating. Chao!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay Here's Chapter four or Chapter five however you want to look at it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been a little busy but I hope you like the chapter. Okay I'm just stating now I probably won't be able to update this week and if I do it will be a short chapter just so I can squeeze it in. It's a little longer than the others. And thanks for all the reviews. It's a real motivator to get this story done._

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything Sailor Moon related(as much as I wish I did).

_Summary: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are sent to the future by Sailor Pluto to find out their future story. Where they meet up with themselves reincarnated as Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields who horrifying hate each other. Will Serenity and Endymion bring Serena and Darien closer together? Or will their presence tear the two apart? Read and find out_

Chapter 4

**Endymion's and Serenity's Point of View**

Serenity let out a low hiss as she ran to catch up with Darien. A.K.A. The masked man currently running towards the fight they just ran from. Maybe Endymion's ranting at him for leaving Serena finally hit him. Of course she could see that Darien felt guilty for leaving Serena.

"Serenity..."he was cut off by a Sailor Scout neither of them had ever seen. She had long blonde hair, up in Serenity's hair style. She had red jewels on the front of her buns, and a redish pink jem in the middle of the tiara that graced her forehead. He heard Darien aka the masked tell Sailor Moon...wait a minute there was no Sailor Moon.

"Endymion who is that. She's not a Sailor Scout I would know." Serenity said stubbornly nodding her head in their direction. The masked man put Sailor Moon on her feet again.

"I think it's..." he was cut off by four loud female shouts.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"It's the Sailor Scouts!" Serenity did a little dance where she was standing; making Endymion laugh. Though he was confused. Why were the four legendary sailor scouts fighting here on Earth? Shouldn't they be protecting their princess.

"NOW SAILOR MOON!" Masked Man shouted.

"AIM FOR IT'S FOREHEAD!"Mercury shouted.

"GOT IT," Sailor Moon nodded, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" The monster disappeared in a horrible screech.

"Endymion before we go out there what where you going to say?"

"I was going to say I think Sailor Moon is Serena."

"Endy that doesn't make any sense. Serena's too sweet."

"Sere you're also to sweet. But don't you try to fool me that you wouldn't fight to protect what you love. I think Serena is the same way. But that Darien fellow. I don't like him. He should have fought to stay by Serena's side, scout or no. After all Serena looks like a young girl." Endymion's voice hardened.

"You really don't like him do you?" Serenity said softly.

"No. Not really but we'd better make our prescense known. I don't want the Scout's disapearing on you." Endymion said. Stepping forward with Serenity's hand in his own much larger one.

Serenity overheard the Scout's now that they were close enough to understand without screaming, "That was awesome Sailor Moon" Sailor Venus said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, meatball head you're getting better." Sailor Mars admitted grudgingly. Not a vote of confidence really because it seemed more of a sword to the throat compliment.

"I think your doing wonderfully, Moon." Sailor Mercury said pleasantly, pocketing the tiny blue computer.

"Yeah, I ownly wish I could've got in a couple of more hits before you moon dusted the creep." Sailor Jupiter said shrugging her indifference.

"Awww you guys are the best." Sailor Moon said.

"Excuse us, but are you the Sailor Scouts?" Endymion asked. The girls went into protective mode and surrounded their leader automatically. Endymion gave a little jerk as he recognized the position. In his time it was of the Scout's protecting Serenity. So Sailor Moon, or rather Serena, must be princess Serenity...but does she remember?

The masked man came by and stood protectively by Sailor Moon's side. Serenity gave a little jerk as she recognized the position. In her time it was of Endymion protecting her. So the masked man, or rather Darien, must be prince Endymion....but does he remember?

"Yes who are you."

"I'm Prince Endymion, and this is my fiance princess Serenity," Endymion nodded his head in respect. In response the scouts gasped and bowed low to each of them before standing. Even the masked man gave a half hearted bow.

"Oh Princess Serenity is it time to attack the negaverse yet?" Jupiter gasped, straightening up with a feral expression on her face.

"Well actually--" Serenity got cut off.

"Jupiter be nice. We've just found Princess Serenity and we need to welcome her warmly into our life. Forgiver."

"No you've mistaken me for someone else." Serenity forced the words out in a rush so she wouldn't be cut off again.

"Then your an imposter!" Mars said angrily, her temprer already flaring to life.

"No. I'm from the past. I'm Princess Serenity from the Silver Millenium. And this is Prince Endymion from the Terran Kingdom."

"Ohhh...well if you're hiding where would you hide?"Mercury asked;getting straight to the point.

"If you'll excuse me. I'll answer all of your questions, but for now I have to talk to my fiance, in private." Serenity made a motion and grabbed Endymion's hand and pulled him out of earshot, but not eyesight of the Sailor Scouts.

"What is it Serenity? They need answers, and we need answers, maybe we can go home soon!" Endymion said exstatic.

"No I don't think we can. Did you recognize the position that Darien was in, or rather the masked man was in? He was in the same position as you once were Endymion. Endymion Darien is YOUR future self!" Serenity jumped for joy at the realization.

"Not possible Serenity. For Sailor Moon is clearly you. She leads the Sailor Scout's when we clearly know there is no Sailor Moon and if, Selene forbid, anything ever happened to you Sailor Venus would take over since she's second in command. Plus she's sweet, and innocent. Sailor Moon, or rather Serena is clearly you." Endymion finished. He was sure he was right. As much as it killed him to argue with his princess; he knew she was wrong. If Darien is his future self why wasn't he madly in love with Serena.

"I noticed that too. But I know what I saw, Endymion. Maybe they are hiding their true feeling s behind those of dislike. We did do that at first when we first met." Serenity nodded.

"Maybe, but then we're going to be here a little longer than planned." Endymion sighed giving in. Serenity did have a point.  
"Why's that?" Serentiy asked. She didn't see a problem with just leaving after she got their answers, but if Darien didn't love her (or rather Endymion but Darien is Endymion's future self so maybe she loved them both) it was too heartbreaking to even consider.

"We need to make Darien and Serena fall in love with eachother. And we've only got a week to do it in."

_AUTHORS NOTE: Okay whew! That was a long one. I'm sorry for the long delay and thanks for reading. And in the next chapter we'll figure out just how Serenity and Endymion get Serena and Darien to love eachother...that's a hint. But if you want to review and give me your ideas that would also be much appreciated. I already have a base line for the Chapter but I will admit that there are better writers than me, so your reviews and opinions DO matter. So keep reading, reviewing, and I'll keep updating. Chao!_


	6. AUTHORS NOT PLEASE READ

**SORRY THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER IT'S AN AUTHORS NOTE TO ALL OF MY READERS**

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy, and I'm afraid it's not going to get any better. For the past two weeks my dad was in town from Afghanistan and I really wanted to spend some time with him before he left again. So yeah that's what I've been doing for the past. Now for what is coming up in the very near future. I've got finals…hmmm….I think it's at the very end of February but I'm not sure so I'm going to be studying like crazy. As much as I love this story (and all the support I'm getting thanks a lot for all the reviews) I know school is important and I'm going to be spending the majority of my time studying. So I want to let all of you know that I AM continuing this story. I'll just update in a while. And I promise the next actual chapter I type up will be extra long just for my readers. And if the next chapter isn't that long I'll type up two. Okay I think that about covers it. So keep reviewing and thanks for all the support I'm getting.


	7. Chapter 6

_Authors Note. Okay so I know I said I would be spending my time studying but really I need a break. Plus this chapter has been whirling around in my head like a tornado. So when I have this spare moment to type I think I will take this as an opportunity to type and take my break. I don't know how long this chapter is going to be but I'll try to make it fairly long. Oh there are a couple of things you should know first.__** First the history is probably not going to be the same. I haven't totally figured out how I'm going to spin that little thing. Second the history with Zoicite and the Starlight Tower where the Prince and Princess first showed up never happened but they still know who Sailor Venus is. And last but not least Artemis and Luna are a bit different in this. I don't know how to explain it but you'll just have to wait and see. I will tell you it's for a purpose. **__ Umm…I think that's all. So on with the show…_

**Darien and Serena's point of view.**

"Okay so who are they? Should we trust? They seem like nice people, but they could be a trick! Does anybody know if Princess Serenity was engaged?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Luna might. I think she might be the only one, aside from Artemis of course." Sailor Moon said thoughtfully. Tuxedo Mask looked over at her.

"Who is Luna and Artemis?" he asked.

"What's it to you, Mr. I save Sailor Moon's life and just fly away!" Sailor Mars shouted at him. He didn't know what was wrong with that scout but she surely got on his nerves.

"I'm curious because it's obvious we're going to be working together for a while." He said sourly. Sailor Moon looked over at him secretly thinking about how cute he looked. She obviously couldn't classify him as hot until she got to see his face. Without the mask. Call her shallow but she was a little biased about people and masked.

"Why?" Sailor Jupiter snapped. It was no secret that Jupiter disliked Tuxedo Masked for running away after saving Sailor Moon. It also was suspicious how she was the only one he saved.

"Because I now see that we have a similar goal. Similar but not entirely the same. All I can say is I don't want the Princess harmed and I definitely do not want Earth harmed in any way shape or form." He finished his little speech angrily sitting down on a near by bench. Wow he kind of reminds me of Darien, Sailor Moon thought to herself.

"That's nice and all, but WHY do you not want the Princess harmed. WHY don't you want the Earth harmed. That's the real question" Venus said rationally.

"I don't want to tell you the reasons why. All I can say is I want peace. Peace and quiet and maybe my old life back." Tuxedo Mask said snappishly. Jeez these girls remind me of Serena and her friends, he thought.

"Look let's just get through meeting the Princess and her fiancé. I think that's enough to deal with for one day." Ever the peace maker Mercury.

"I agree." As much as it pains me to see Prince Endymion with someone else, Sailor Moon added silently.

"So you are the Sailor Scout's of this time! Why aren't you guarding the Princess? Where is she? Is she harmed?" Prince Endymion asked as he and Princess Serenity came into view.

"We don't know Lover Boy. Princess Serenity went into hiding after the attack on the moon." Sailor Mars snapped.

"What happened on the attack on the moon? Was anyone harmed? Was Earth destroyed? What's a Lover Boy?" Princess Serenity asked looking genuinely puzzled. Tuxedo Mask looked at her and noticed that his heart gave a little flip-flop. Now what could that mean. Oh don't be ridiculous Darien old boy it means nothing he thought to himself.

"Whoa one question at a time. Okay the attack on the moon. Why don't we just tell you what we know? Does that sound alright? As for Lover Boy it means you're the one she loves and you're a boy so you're her Lover Boy." Sailor Venus said casually sitting on the ground folding her legs beneath her.

"Sounds good. And I guess I am her…Lover Boy?" Prince Endymion said carefully. It sounded so weird coming from his mouth that Sailor Moon had to laugh.

"Alrighty then let's get started. I know it's cliché but I'm going to start out with a 'Once Upon a Time'. Now where was I? Oh yes. Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen named Queen Selene. She had one daughter, Princess Serenity. They lived and ruled on the moon, and ruled over its people. It was a time of Great Peace, otherwise known as the Silver Millennium because the Moon had the most power.

" The princess had guards from other planets. Sailor Mercury, the intelligent, Sailor Jupiter, the strong, Sailor Venus the beauty, Sailor Mars, the passion. They protected the princess. The princess fell in love. A forbidden love from a prince of Earth. It was forbidden because Earth's people were greedy, and cruel. But the prince was different and the princess saw in him an inner beauty none had ever before seen on Earth.

"Then on the day of Princess's birthday ball a terrible news came to them. Queen Beryl of the Negaverse was attacking the Moon. The Prince rushed to the aid of his Princess and they fought together. But there is a tragic end. Queen Beryl cornered Princess Serenity and demanded the princess giver he the Silver Crystal, the pure source of power for the moon, and when Princess Serenity would not Queen Beryl raised her sword to strike down the Princess.

"But the Prince jumped in front of the Princess sacrificing his own life for hers. But the Princess would not live without him. And she took her own life minutes after he died, promising to love him forever and follow wherever he may go. After they died Queen Selene ran out of her palace where she was guarding the Silver Crystal, and saw her daughter dead lying upon the dead carcass of the Prince of Earth. She turned around and noticed all of the Scout's and her armies dead on the ground.

"She then did the only thing she thought was right. She sacrificed her own life to save those of her peoples. Her dying wish was that her daughter could be with the man she loved, without living in fear of the rules." Sailor Mercury finished looking around.

"The Princess was never found. We were awakened just a few short months ago. We've been searching for her ever since. Of course battling the Negaverse to keep Earth safe has kept us busy, but we've got a bunch of the Rainbow Crystals." Sailor Jupiter said stiffly.

"Well that's quite a story." Prince Endymion said sounding stunned. Sailor Moon shot him a sympathetic look. Tuxedo Mask noticed and felt murderous to the Prince who had only been here a few short minutes and he'd already won Sailor Moon's attention. And not in the save and run way either.

"So what are we going to do?" Sailor Venus asked looking around.

"We go see Luna." Sailor Moon said gravely.

_AN. Well I hope you liked it. It took me a rather long time to type it. I'm not really the patient type. But it's totally worth it for the reviews. Hint hint. Okay I'm not one to beat around the bush. Review people! I LUV hearing from you and your insights. Oh and can anyone explain to me exactly what a Beta is. I got an offer from someone saying that if I wanted my work Beta I should talk to them. I tried looking it up but in all honestly I think it made me more confused. So ya that's all. And thank you for reading. Review and stick around for the next chapter. _


	8. AUTHORS NOTE REALLY IMPORTANT! PLZ READ!

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**_

_**AN I'M SORRY FOR MY READERS**_

_**I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY AND READ BELOW TO READ WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!!!!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_ Hey Everyone whose reading this story. I just wanted to let you know that I AM CONT INUING THIS STORY! I just wanted everyone to know that my laptop is having serious issues! The charger won't work and I'm going to have to take it in and this is on my friends computer and I'm really sorry I won't be able to update sooner and I feel really bad especially since I just checked my reviews and somebody told me to update and really I should have done this sooner but basically my computer is busted and please don't hate me because technology does. I mean literally technology hates me. I busted my last radio, I don't know how I did that, somehow managed to put my schools computer to sleep (that shocked the living daylights out of me! I had to get my partner to bring up the monitor!), my phone slipped out of my hand and landed in water(that was a terrible time *shudder* no phone for almost two months), I spilled water on my Mom's T.V. Once. So either I'm really clumsy (which I am because everybody who knows me eventually starts calling me accidentprone that nickname came from a binder hitting me in the eye WHILE I had my glasses on). So yeah I'm really clumsy but I hope my clumsiness brought smilies all around. So this is my explanation as to why I'm not updating sooner. Believe me it's killing me, but my laptop is really old and now the charger's broke so I may have to get a new computer...ughh! Anyway so I hope none of you are TOO mad at me. Believe me I've read plenty of stories that have been on hold because of computer problems and this is one of them. I'm so sorry and I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me. I'll try to get to a computer faster. And for now I better get started on my Chemistry Homework :( FROWNY FACE! Anyway tata for now and PLEASE keep reading and I'll try to keep updating. Thanks...now onto homework!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note. I'm so sorry for taking so long. I literally just got my computer back. I feel so bad. Ok so while my computer has been in well computer hospital (I have to be super gentle with it now), I've been thinking about what I want to do with this chapter and for those of you who still stuck around and decided that this story was worth it I thank you so much! I've been such a terrible author but I hope to remedy that soon. I also hope to make this chapter longer than the rest. If no other reason than to appease my own guilt for staying away so long. As per usual I do not own anything of Sailor Moon and all rights belong to original owners yada yada yada. And on with the show…\_

**Endymion's and Serenity's Point of View**

Sailor Moon led us down to a park and turned toward us, "You all wait here. I'll go get Luna and possibly Artemis," she smiled at Endymion and flashed a quick smile at Serenity. Despite Serenity knowing that Sailor Moon was her future self she was angry at Sailor Moon, or rather Serena, for taking glances at Endymion.

"Alright, Sailor Moon, we'll wait here. Go get Luna, I called Artemis and he's already on his way," Sailor Venus nodded her head.

"We'll wait with our questions," Endymion knew that Sere was getting jealous of Sailor Moon but it was hard not treating her the same way as he treated his Sere. Oh sure he could tell the differences between the culture but the same kind heart, and caring personality that he fell in love with was still there just more innocent on Sailor Moon because she remained innocent after all that she saw in her past.

"I'll be right back. Don't run anywhere if you want answers," Sailor Moon warned Tuxedo Mask before running and scaling the top of a small skyscraper. Tuxedo Mask huffed in irritation before turning to Sailor Mercury.

"How long until Sailor Moon returns? I can't stay out all night I have a very important meeting tomorrow," yep definitely Darien, Endymion thought sourly. He couldn't believe his future self had become so cynical. Serenity looked at Tuxedo Mask/Darien and saw a man scared of the future.

"According to my calculations she should be here in five minutes or less. Depending on how fast she runs. We've never tried to run our fastest, so the prediction is less than accurate, much less we've never carried a cat with us. But….oh there she is." Sailor Mercury nodded towards where Sailor Moon was jumping down a building with a small black cat cradled protectively in her arms.

Endymion was proud of Sailor Moon/Serena when she landed on the ground without falling. He knew how different the gravity was between the Moon and the Earth and even after years of living on Earth Serena and even Sailor Moon showed problems with her coordination skills. She was made to fight in space, not on Earth, yet she still manages it Endymion thought fondly.

"This is Luna," Sailor Moon set the frightened black cat on the ground. Serenity remembered that Luna didn't truly like heights despite living on the Moon for most of her life. Add to the fact that Sailor Moon was probably going faster than need be she probably scared the fur right off poor Luna.

"Sailor Moon, despite your memories not having fully returned I'm sure the Princess would recognize her closest friend and adviser. Princess Serenity it is so good to see that you're here. Despite the current situation. Sailor Moon filled me in on what's happened since then and I must say that the event's somewhat confuse me." Luna bowed her head respectively. Serenity laughed. Even after all the years she had had fun playing and talking with Luna, Luna still insisted it was improper for Serenity to not at least act like a proper princess should when in the company.

"Well, it's basically like this. I called forth Sailor Pluto for her advice and she gave us a riddle and one week to live in the future to get the answers to our questions. So we met up with Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts," Serenity said smiling at Luna.

"Well that's obviously the short version but we'll help you with what we can, but first Princess if you were in hiding where would you be? You never told me, and I feel so guilty for not asking in the past," Luna said.

"Well I would be where I obviously should be, by my loves side. Find Endymion, and you find me. In the meantime would you mind telling me what my Scout's look like in their other form," Endymion had no idea why Serenity wanted to keep the secret that Sailor Moon/Serena was Serenity. But if she saw the same things he saw in his future self in Serena, which he found hard to believe since his Princess believed the best in everyone, she would want to wait for them to grow on their own.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, because of Tux Boy over there," Jupiter sniffed, looking at Tuxedo Mask pointedly.

"Hey I can keep a secret as well as the next here Jupiter," he growled at Sailor Jupiter. Endymion felt even more appalled for his future self. Even the young people of Earth knew of Sailor Jupiter's infamous temper. Although not as great as the Sensei of Fire's temper, it's still well known that she could make her planet tremble.

"Shut up! Both of you! Jupiter means no harm, she's just careful. Just remember, Tuxedo Mask, we don't know you, and because of that we can't fully trust you." Sailor Moon prevented the obvious fight with grace and poise. Serenity was proud of her future self. Even if Endymion wasn't proud of his.

"If it pleases the Sailor Sensei then I will de-transform first," he said sarcastically.

"No that won't do," Luna interrupted, "You'll all have to de-transform at the same time."

"That way it's honest and fair," Artemis huffed as he jumped down beside Luna.  
"Artemis, where have you been? You missed everything! Oh it doesn't matter! I'll fill you in later. De-transform now!" Luna ordered. Everyone was surprised, even, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Jupiter, into obeying her.

A white light filled the surrounding area, and Endymion and Serenity were surprised at the numerous shouts of, "It's You!" that filled the air.

_Authors Note: I hope you all liked it. _ _I hope it's a tad longer than the rest of my chapters. I fill so horribly bad about everything. I mean I know I can't control whether my computer has to go to the computer hospital or not but still. So I'm sorry about everything and hope you liked it. And I'll try to update tomorrow. I'm not sure what my schedule is like but if it's anything like yesterday it should be pretty boring and not filled. So I should have plenty of time to write another chapter. Now will people who read my stories tell me if they were disappointed by Luna's reaction, or the fact that Artemis was later than planned? Now I need some help. I need to give a hint for this though. I know I want Darien to be slapped but by whom I don't know. I'm thinking either Lita, a.k.a. Jupiter, or Serena. So let me know. Chao._


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note. Hey everybody. So I got to right. Thanks for the reviews everyone who did. So I listened to your reviews and I agree. Serena is a much better choice of smacking Darien. My favorite part is the soliloquy just before the smack. Now I'm not really sure if I'll be able to write tomorrow but hey that's for the future lets live in the moment shall we? And in the present moment I have to type a disclaimer. I don't own any part of Sailor Moon and all rights belong to any original owners. Ya yall know the drill. _

**Darien's and Serena's Point of View**

Serena gasped in anger as she saw the one person she hated most in the world de-transform from Tuxedo Mask. Darien Shields, resident jerk, was her masked hero. The one…and for a moment Serena couldn't even think straight horror was pounding inside her so loud it drowned out everything else. Darien Shields had seen her, not only yesterday after school but every day before that, mooning over Tuxedo Mask. Him. Then anger filled her. Either Tuxedo Mask or Darien Shields was a lie. And if the only other thing she stood for besides justice was truth. And a person couldn't have two very different personalities. Serena walked straight up to him, looked him in the eye, and slapped him across the face so hard it left a red mark when she pulled her hand away.

Darien was in a state of shock. Not only had he just found out that meatball head and her little friends are the infamous Sailor Sensei, but meatball head had just slapped him. And it hurt too. He stared at Serena and asked, "What was that for?"

"Just-" Serena started.

"She doesn't have to explain herself to the likes of YOU!" Lita, was Lita Jupiter Darien thought, snapped. _(A.N. I'm not sure if Lita likes Darien or not. But for the sake of this story she doesn't really like him. Oh and for later reference Rae has a crush on Darien just to clear that up because she's going to be defending him.)_

"What do you mean the likes of me! She slapped_ me_ if I remember correctly. And believe me I do, because it still stings."

"Good." Lita sniffed.

"Guys don't blame Darien. It's not his fault that he didn't know we were the Sailor Scouts. And as Darien pointed out Meatball Head did hit him first," Rae said calmly walking over and latching onto Darien's arm. Darien mentally groaned. Now not only could he not avoid the girl with an obvious crush on him, he had to work with her too. This just couldn't get any better. Though it was nice to have someone on his side.

"So you all know each other?" Serenity asked stepping inside the angry fray.

"I would say, unfortunately." Serena said sarcastically earning a pitying look from _Prince_ Endymion. Darien noticed angrily. Though he might not admit it out loud he loved his so called fights with meatball head, it was his way of getting her attention and Endymion had gotten on the good side of the over energized blonde girl without so much as being courteous to her. Not only has he gotten engaged to his beloved Princess but he stole Darien's attention from Serena. It wasn't fair.

Serena internally glowed as she got a glance from her beloved Prince Endymion. _Princess_ Serenity, she already didn't like. She, for all intensive purposes, stole Luna from her, captured Darien's attention (which she had been trying to for months and not in the his laughing at her way either), and was engaged to the Prince of her dreams. Literally. Princess Serenity might indeed be her princess, but Serena would be envious of her.

Darien sighed in defeat, he knew that they would have to go back to his apartment. Not only were the girls not old enough to live alone, but the probably didn't have the extra room to take in the Prince and Princess, "Why don't we all go to my apartment and talk there. It's a lot safer than in the middle of a road where any one might see or hear us talking,"

"Oh Darien that's a wonderful idea! That would be just lovely, you always come up with brilliant plans!" Rae gushed. Serena sent Rae an incredulous look. When had Rae every heard of Darien's plans? Serena saw Amy give Rae the same look, only it looked a little more exasperated than anything else. Serena secretly felt hurt by all of Rae's attentions to Darien, even before they found out that Darien was Tuxedo Mask. A little, tiny, almost miniscule amount of her thought of Darien as _hers_, and Rae was interfering with girl made instinct.

"Uh thanks," Darien shifted trying to loosen the death grip that Rae had managed to lock his arm in, from between her hands. From the corner of his eye he saw Serena glare at Rae and he rejoiced in the fact that Rae had managed to make Serena jealous. Or maybe it was because that Rae was siding with Darien and not Serena. Just to make himself happy Darien decided to go with the first idea.

"So where is you apartment jerk face," Serena said.

"Just a couple of streets over. It shouldn't take longer than five minutes to walk from here!"

"Oh! Isn't it just a lovely day for a walk? It's so sunny and bright, and if we took a walk through the Rose Gardens it would seem almost…romantic," Rae not so subtly hinted. Serena internally moaned, it was going to be a long day.

Darien rolled his eyes heaven ward, there was only so much of Rae he could take before he completely lost his temper, "It's this way lets go."

_Authors Note: Okay there was the next Chapter. I hope you all liked it. I know my favorite part was the beginning. I know I'm probably the worst author asking advice from the readers, but will you all help me with something. I can't decide whether Serenity should be impressed with Darien's apartment, and whether, if she is impressed with Darien's apartment, should Endymion be jealous. And whether or not Luna should accidentally forget about Serena or not. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter and honestly this next chapter could truly go anywhere. So please Review and help me with the next chapter and would you just please leave general comments regarding this chapter. I don't think it lived up to what everyone was hoping for. That's all for now. Chao!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note. Hey everybody. So I got to writet. Thanks for the reviews everyone who did. So I listened to your reviews and I want to talk about why Serenity and Endymion aren't revealing themselves just yet. I want you to place yourselves in Serena's shoes. If Serenity told her that Serena was the princess that she's been searching for, Serena would either not believe her or use it against everyone because she's not mature enough to handle the situation. Add in the fact that she would find out that Darien is her future husband…well with Serena's temper you never know what might happen. Again thanks for the reviews and they really helped a lot with this chapter. And last, but not forgotten the infamous disclaimer. I own nothing of Sailor Moon, all rights belong to any original owners, blah blah blah. Yeah you get the picture. Now on with the real show!_

**Endymion's and Serenity's Point of View**

Serenity smiled at the beautiful things she saw. The flowers, the children running around outside, people trading what looked to be green paper for things, the wonderful animals. The bright blue sky, just like Endymion had described was never allowed on Earth before because it was to dangerous. But now with Endymion, her scouts, her future self, and Endymion's future self she felt safer than she even did on the Moon, if that was possible.

Endymion looked at his future planet with horror. A black fog of smoke _(Okay I probably shouldn't put this in here, but the reason Endymion looks on the planet with horror is because it's not as pure as it once was. I'm a bit of an Earth Lover, and yes I do believe in global warming, and that factories are polluting the Earth's air, and yes I do recycle.)_ clouded the once beautiful open blue sky. People fought over what they were trading, children fought over objects that they should be sharing, it was all terrible and it made Endymion wonder what on, no pun intended, Earth had happened.

Darien stopped in front of what looked to be a relatively new building, "This is my complex. My apartment is on the third floor. We can take the elevator, it will get us there quicker." Serenity smiled at him, and Endymion felt the green eyed monster rear up his ugly head.

"Well, what are we still doing here? Darien, I swear to all things holy that if you don't take us up to your apartment and get this inevitable and unfortunate meeting over with you will regret the day you were born!" Serena snapped at him, as Darien continued to just stand there with his hands in that awful pea green jacket ._(A.N. Sorry I just had to add that in there. Serena's reaction to it in the series was just to funny. But it really was a terrible color.)_

Endymion smiled proudly at Serena, while Serenity stared in horror at her. How could Serena say such things to her precious Endymion, at least until Darien fired back, "Geez, Meatball Head, get off your high horse! Who put you in charge? At least when _I_ do something I don't oversleep and miss everything! God how could _you_ be the hero of love and justice!"

Endymion was furious. The Earth trembled underneath his feet he was so angry. Not even his future self should ever disrespect his Sere. He saw red for a few seconds before turning a glare at Darien, "How _dare_ you challenger_ her_ authority. She leads five Sailor Scouts into battle every time they fight. The last time anybody checked you just showed up, picked her up out of harms way, set her down, and let _her_ do the real work! Geez! What in Selene's name happened to you for you to become a bitter young man!"

Serenity sat slack jawed as Endymion ripped his future self a new one. Serena had a mirror image of Serenity's face. No one dared breathe wrong, least of all Darien, Serenity knew they all saw what was in Prince Endymion's face. They saw anger, protectiveness, and even a hint of possessiveness. No one hurt what Endymion thought was his. And even though Serena was definitely a future self, having no clue who Endymion truly was, Endymion still though of Serena as _his_. Serenity knew this could get ugly.

"Darien, why don't we go up to your apartment now? Endy calm down for a bit. They knew no better," Serenity neatly entered, and finished off the fight between the two Princes.

"Yeah, come on it's this way," Darien led them through a shiny building to an even shinier closet looking type thing. Actually, Serenity thought, she wouldn't even use it as a closet back on the moon. It barely held all eight of them, especially with Endymion taking up so much space. Darien hit a button that was lit up with a red light, and they were moving. Serenity and Endymion clung to the sides of the enclosed space, with shock.

"Darien you should have warned them about the elevator. I can personally assure you that there were no elevators a thousand years ago," Luna huffed from her perch on Serenity's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Are you alright," it didn't escape Endymion's attention that he seemed to be addressing Serenity rather than him.

Endymion answered for both of them, "Yes we're fine, now." The doors opened up.

"This is my floor, that's my apartment over there," Darien dug out a key and opened the door.

The walls were painted the white, and the carpet was brown. The living room consisted of a couch, two chairs, a television, and the only personal thing in the room a was a three inch text book that read; DOCTORS DUIDE FOR DUMMIES. Darien opened a closet and set his coat on a hanger. Serenity felt lonely walking into the small space that was apparently Darien's home. The last time Serenity felt this lonely she hadn't met Endymion yet, or completely befriended the Scouts. How could Darien stand living in this place?

_Authors Note: Okay there was the next Chapter. I hope you all liked it. Would you all just randomly give me ideas. I think I know what I want for the next chapter, but it would be nice to hear some of the readers ideas. I think that's it for now. Remember to review and Chao!_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! So I've got bad news and good news. It won't make sense if I give the good news first sooooo on with the news! First and foremost I would like to say that I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story. In all honesty I have lost almost all inspiration for it. I still love the idea of it, the whole past meets present but it's just not keeping up with me. But I would like to see this story finished. So I'm proposing that one you or all of you, my readers and reviewers, can take the plot for this story and make the story "technically" your own. However there are a few conditions I'd like before you do this.

P.M. me before you do start on the new story. I would like to know who is starting the new story before it started.

No sequels. I know that I just lost a lot of people but I for one hate sequels, I hate waiting for the new story/book whatever to come out. So the ending has to end with this story.

Darien and Serena have to get together in the end. I know that some great romances is tragedies but I'm more of the happy ending person.

Endymion and Serenity have to return to their time safely and without harm. You can do that however you wish.

As long as those conditions are met I think you've all got yourself a new plot line. Have fun with the story.

OH ! I will be starting a new story. I'm not to sure of the plot line but it's basically like this. Serena Tsukino was girl…for fifteen years. When she turned sixteen things started to go down hill. Her father lost his job. Her mother is cheating on her father with their pool boy. Her older brother has run away from college. Her younger brother is struggling to keep his head above water. And she just turned sixteen years old. Then she meets Darien Shields. A guy from Iowa, just visiting Florida for some holiday vacation time with his family before his schooling started up again. Over the course of the summer he teaches her about love, in the Florida heat.


End file.
